


Caught on Nanny Cam

by DevilMadeMeDoIt



Series: Nanny Cam 'verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babysitters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Babies, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Castiel Talks Dirty, Christmas, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Dominant/Top Castiel, Felching, Flirting, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Bottom Dean, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Seduction, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Snowballing, Submissive/Bottom Dean, Submissive/Bottom Samandriel, Threesome - M/M/M, Video Cameras, accidental deepthroat, alfie has cute undies, dean and cas are nice guys, flustered!Samandriel, like...really resolved, mild kid fic, poor horny samandriel, really quite a lot of masturbation, this poor fucking kid, virgin!Samandriel, whoops!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/DevilMadeMeDoIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel is in college, and decides to take out an ad on Craigslist offering his babysitting services. His first clients are the Novak-Winchesters, a gay couple with a darling 2 year-old girl named Annabelle. </p><p>As time goes by, Samandriel can't deny that he is attracted to the two men, often fantasizing about them together, even fantasizing about being between them, at their mercy.</p><p>One night, when Samandriel is sitting for Dean and Cas, he accidently stumbles over a very intruiging DVD and he is unable to resist his curiosity...</p><p>Then things take an unexpected turn, and Samandriel finds himself faced with the chance to make his fantasies come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Samandriel stood on the front porch of the impressive three story Craftsman home and nervously tried to smooth the wrinkles creasing his pale yellow button down. He took a deep, steadying breath and rang the doorbell of the Novak-Winchester house.

 

He had placed the ad offering his childcare services less than a week ago, after his friend Kevin had suggested it as a great way to earn money while still in school, as well as a way to build his resume and hopefully gather some references for when he began looking for employment after graduation. He'd been wary of using Craigslist, knowing full well that any potential client family could be a gamble of epic proportions. But...as far as his email communications with Dean went, the family seemed blessedly normal, and well, here he was, interview ready and hopefully about to score his first clients.

 

He straightened his spine and fixed what he hoped was a confident, trustworthy smile on his face when he heard muffled voices and footsteps moving toward the door. As the mystery people behind the slate blue door came closer he couldn't help but overhear what was clearly the tail end (or possibly middle) of an argument.

 

“ _Yeah, Cas. Craigslist. People find babysitters there all the time, babe._ ” A deep, slightly annoyed voice seemed to be trying to reassure the other half of the pair. “ _Do you know what_ else _you can find on Craigslist, Dean? Hookers. Hippies trying to sell their drug vans. Serial Killers._ ” The other voice was deep, too, with an edge of gravel that would have sounded intimidating if not for the almost shrill whispered tone. The husky voice laughed and Samandriel hoped to God he didn't look like he'd been listening as the door knob began to twist. “ _You've been watching too many Lifetime movies. I'm telling Jess to cut you off._ ” The door swung inward and he could have _sworn_ he heard a low growl before it opened on two of the most ridiculously handsome men he'd ever seen. Both were tall, though the stoic (very nearly scowling) one was narrower in the chest and hips. That one had dark, tousled hair and a sharply chiseled face, from jaw to cheekbones to the slight cleft chin. His gaze was piercing and blue as it keenly swept Samandriel from the top of his blond head to the toes of his least scuffed pair of loafers, as if hunting out his every flaw. The other one was lighter in his coloring, smiling charmingly as he nudged the dark haired man out of the way. He stuck out a hand for Samandriel to shake. “You must be Samandriel.” He nodded and smiled, returning the shake, not missing for a second the level green look that appeared to take his measure. “I'm Dean, and this is Castiel. Why don't you come on in.”

 

Once both men seemed more or less satisfied that he wasn't a hooker, hippie or serial killer, they stepped back from the door and Dean motioned him inside. Stepping into the wide, stone-tiled foyer, Samandriel tried not to gawk. If he'd thought the house was impressive from the outside, it was _gorgeous_ on the inside. All at once homey and modern looking, with dark woods and warm earthy tones mixed together with stormy blues and heather greys, plush rugs on hardwood, modular Ikea-style furnishings looked perfectly at home alongside antiques and heirlooms. He followed the pair through textured glass-paned french doors into what he assumed was the living room and sat in an armchair across from a pale blue sofa where Dean and Castiel settled next to each other comfortably. So far so good, he thought.

 

Then they both reached forward to the glass and driftwood coffee table and picked up a manilla file folder apiece, and opened them so perfectly in sync it looked choreographed. Castiel looked up from his folder first with a tiny smirk. Samandriel nearly gulped. “Let's begin, shall we?”

 

o-o-o

 

An hour later Samandriel found himself driving back to his dorm room with a self-satisfied grin. Not only had he survived one of the most weirdly intense interviews ever, but he left with an offer to come back that Friday for a trial run.

 

He had been seriously impressed with how prepared Dean and Castiel were. Samandriel had done some babysitting in high school, and mostly for neighborhood families who he'd grown up with. This time he was offering more than just babysitting; rather, as an Early Childhood Education major, he was offering a unique, education and development focused approach to childcare, and Castiel had been quick to quiz him on a variety of related topics. He was glad that Dean and Castiel seemed like the kind of parents who wanted more from a babysitter than someone who would feed the kid and plop them in front of the television until bed time. He was almost certain Castiel had been about to demand a lesson plan for his first night with little Annabelle when Dean cut in with a laugh and a warning for his husband not to scare Samandriel away. Dean had been more interested in whether or not he knew first aid, CPR, and also asked if he was comfortable if they did a background check.

 

They had just about finished up when Castiel got up with a lithe stretch of long limbs and left the room, reappearing a few minutes later with a sleepy-eyed tow-headed toddler tucked against his shoulder. He had sat back down on the couch with a soft smile and nudged the little girl. “Annabelle, love. Would you like to say hello to Samandriel? He's going to be spending some time with you on Friday when Daddy and I go have some grown-up time.” Eyes the color of the Caribbean had peered at him and he'd grinned when the girl turned her face into the crook of her father's neck with a little giggle.

 

As he pulled up to his building he nodded to himself and dialed Kevin's number to tell him the news. He could certainly do worse than working in a gorgeous house, for two gorgeous men and their angel of a daughter.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Three months later, as Samandriel was watching Annabelle destroy her playroom in a fit of impotent toddler rage, he was seriously reconsidering that angel thing.

 

That first night of his trial run had gone off without a hitch. He and Annabelle had an easy rapport, even though she had still been shy, she'd responded well to his open, earnest nature. They had negotiated and settled on a regular schedule of two weeknights and one weekend day every week, and a fee that Samandriel had balked at at first, but Castiel insisted that he should value the worth of the service he was providing for them, and he'd reluctantly agreed.

 

This weekend, however, they were trying something new. Dean and Cas had gone away for the weekend, and had asked Samandriel if he felt comfortable staying at their house and taking care of Annabelle. They assured him that if he needed any assistance, that Dean's brother Sam and his wife Jessica were a phone call away, but he was sure that he could handle it.

 

Though if he were completely honest with himself, he was incredibly nervous to spend the night in their home. Over the last few months, he'd grown very fond of the little family, but more than that he couldn't deny that seeing the two men regularly hadn't added a plethora of new fantasies to his once relatively boring masturbation routine. He found himself more and more often hard and aching in his jeans when thoughts of the two of them in bed crept into his mind at random times during the day, and coming harder than he ever had before when his fantasies sometimes included _him_ in the bed with them, at their mercy.

 

But at this very moment, such thoughts were the furthest thing from his mind. Right now, sweet, precious little Annabelle was throwing one hell of a tantrum, and he wasn't one hundred percent sure that it was due to the fact that her fathers had left her with someone relatively new for more than a few hours, or if that tiny, red-faced and screaming little body now housed a demon. The source of her rage? A missing DVD. Apparently the most important movie in the history of princess movies, and she would not stop screaming until he found it.

 

Nearly an hour later he had looked through every cabinet in the playroom, the living room, the den, hell, even the kitchen and dining room, but the video was nowhere to be found. At his wits end, he ran into the master bedroom, without even thinking and began looking through the armoire that he was pretty sure held a TV. He was digging through a stack of what were obviously Dean's movies when he found it. With a shout of triumph he raised the bright pink case over his head and pumped his fist in the air.

 

As he went to close the cabinet back up, he noticed that he'd left the rest of the DVD cases a mess and he flushed with guilt, and began trying to stack them back the way he'd found them. Setting them back in place, as it was, he almost missed the corner of a stack of clear jewel CD cases in the very back of the shelf. Letting his curiosity get the better of him he pulled the top one out to look at. It was for all appearances just your average CD or DVD-R disc, but the simple black Sharpied title gave him pause. “DC9/'13” wasn't all that revealing, but the little winking face doodled underneath had his heart pounding when it clicked. This was a sex video. Of Dean and Cas. From last month. His mouth was suddenly too dry, his jeans too tight, and Jesus fuck, was he sweating?

 

A fresh bout of screaming from the playroom down the hall doused the heat building in him and he shoved the CD back where it came from in shame, hurriedly closing up the armoire and taking the princess DVD back to the little demon hollering for him. With shaking fingers he set up the video on Annabelle's tiny little TV across from the equally tiny pink leather couch and helped her settle down on it to get ready for her nap. As he sat in the rocking chair, fairy godmothers and enchanted forest animals were the last things on his mind as he furiously tried to forget what he had seen.

 

o-o-o

 

By the time he laid Annabelle down for bed that night he was exhausted, and his mind had thankfully been so busy all evening that he hardly had the time to think about the video.

 

It wasn't until he'd straightened the mess from dinner and tucked away the tide of toys that had spread to all corners of the house, showered and found himself between cool, sweet smelling sheets in the guest bedroom Cas had shown him did it come creeping back into the front of his brain. He shifted restlessly in bed, trying to get comfortable enough to let himself give in to his exhaustion, but his skin itched, heat prickled in his belly. He bit back a frustrated sigh and shoved his loose sweatpants down with his underwear just enough to let his quickly hardening cock pop out, swallowing a moan as soft sheets stroked teasingly over him. He called up one of his favorite fantasies as he wrapped his fingers around himself, of him watching from a dark corner as Dean spread Cas wide and open over their big bed.

 

It felt good. So good. Even better, naughtier, that he was doing this in _their_ house. Mere doors away from that bed that the two of them had to have fucked on hundreds of times. He squeezed tight as his fingers flew. Right there...they'd fucked....right there. He wondered now who topped. Did they switch off? What dirty little things did they do to each other in the dark?

 

Suddenly....it wasn't enough anymore to lay there and try to imagine it. The fantasy was ruined, all because of one accidental discovery, and he knew now that the only way to satisfy the blinding ache coiled inside him was to find out. He didn't need to try to imagine it. He could go find out for sure.

 

He _needed_ to. Had to know. Had to.

 

Dammit.

 

With a groan he tugged his sweatpants and underwear off, leaving the underwear, but slipped back into the sweats, looking down at the obscene jut of his leaking cock in the soft material. He'd never be able to hide it and prayed to whatever god was listening that Annabelle stayed sleeping. Steeling his nerves, he grabbed the baby monitor off of the nightstand, just in case. Fuck he was so screwed.  
  


His brain was hazed with want, that was the only excuse he had as he crept out into the hallway and down the hall like a burglar for God's sake until his hand touched the doorknob. He hoped it was his pounding pulse in his ears that made the creaking of the master bedroom door sound so damn loud. He used the light from his phone to find the video in the armoire, and rested it on the duvet beside him as he sat on the edge of the bed and gathered his courage. He could go back. He could just go back to bed and try to get through the night. He didn't _have_ to do this.

 

He grabbed up the remote and pointed at the screen, determined. Yes he fucking did have to. He couldn't not know, now that he knew there was something to know. He clicked, and rushed to lower the volume until he could barely hear it. Finding the right settings took seconds, and before he knew it, the DVD slot was sliding closed, and there was no going back.

 

The screen immediately showed a picture, no menu screen, nothing. He could see an empty bedroom in the green light of an infared camera in the dark. It must be this bedroom, he can remember some of the furniture from when he'd been in here earlier, though the angle was high up, almost like the camera had been at ceiling level. He looked up, but all he saw was one of those automatic air fresheners sitting on the top shelf of one of the built in bookcases. He shrugged and looked back at the screen as he scooted up on the bed. Might as well get comfy right?

 

In the video Dean was standing at the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but silky black pajama pants and a wicked grin. Samandriel licked his lips as he watched video Dean start to stroke a hand down his softly sculpted abs. In the next frame, Cas was stalking into the eye of the camera, sleek and finely muscled, like a panther in a jasmine scented nighttime jungle and his breath caught in his throat when a hand flew out and grabbed a handful of Dean's hair. The man on the screen bit his lip, but made no sound, looking at Cas with dark, hooded eyes as their faces inched closer and closer together. He groaned when video Dean pulled back at the last second from their almost-kiss, a teasing, challenging look crossing his face.

 

Samandriel nearly came when that _growl_   that he'd heard that very first time they'd met rumbled out of Cas' lips, and he watched those fingers tighten around the hair in his fist, arm and shoulder muscles bunching as he dragged video Dean in by his face and crashed their lips together. Deans arms wound around Cas' waist while they kissed, fingertips digging into razor sharp hips, sliding his hands down the back of Cas' matching silky pants. Cas shoved Dean back, their lips separating with a wet smack and Dean stumbled , fell onto the bed. Cas moved so fast it was almost a blur on the screen, and he was on Dean then, pushing down the other man's pants before he straddled his groin. Samandriel bit his lips and inched his hand beneath the waistband of his sweats, moaning low in his throat when he found himself harder than he'd ever been and leaking so much precome that his upper thighs were sticky where it had soaked through the cloth.

 

Cas was grinding himself down hard onto Dean's exposed cock, and the other man had his head thrown back against the bed, mouth opening and closing on a gasp. Finally, there was a rush of breathless sound. “ _Cas...please._ ” Cas leaned down and fastened his mouth around the bolt of Dean's jaw, sucking and nipping until Dean was whining from the back of his throat. “ _Please_ what _Dean?_ ” Samandriel's hand was moving on his cock, slowly, in time with the insistent slide of Cas' hips against Dean's body. “ _Please, please fuck me._ ” Samandriel gasped. Dean so _so_ didn't come across as the type to bottom, but he was so intoxcatingly beautiful as he begged for Cas. One of Cas' hands slid down Dean's chest and did something out of view of the camera, but Dean yelped, and he could see a dark flush around his chest. “ _What did you say?_ ” That voice. Fuck, it was doing insane things to his cock. Apparently, Dean was similarly affected, because he whimpered, hard. “ _Please fuck me. Sir._ ” Samandriel choked on a surprised moan as he came without warning, shooting hot and wet into the fabric of his sweats, one sweaty hand gripping the duvet.

 

 _Fuck._ He panted, trying to catch his breath.

 

Dirty things in the dark, indeed.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Samandriel was helping Annabelle work her way through a plate of spaghetti Sunday evening when he heard the sound of Dean's beast of a car rumble up the driveway. The little girl in her booster seat started squealing and squirming, trying to get down to greet her daddies at the door. Samandriel felt the cold weight of guilt and shame settle in his stomach like lead and tried his hardest not to let it show. What they didn't know couldn't hurt, right?

 

He'd been careful not to leave any evidence of his midnight sojourn into their bedroom behind. He'd shaken off the oh-so tempting tendrils of blissed-out sleepiness that was encouraging him to lay down on that big bed and sleep for a week and put the TV and the video back where it belonged, setting everything to rights again. A quick detour to the bathroom to clean the cooling, uncomfortable mess out of his pants and then he had sunk into the soft mattress of the guest bedroom, and had finally succumbed to the sweet sleep he had been fighting.

 

The next day had passed by quickly, leaving little time for him to dwell on what he'd seen and what he'd done, but now...now the stars of his fantasies were about to walk into the kitchen after a relaxing weekend away from home, and there is something to be said for _imagining_ someone naked and being fucked, and _actually seeing_ it with your own two eyes. Some pictures just aren't that easily erased, and the picture of Dean moaning and gasping as he was swiftly pounded into the mattress, of Cas' easy control of the larger man, the way he had taken him apart until he was begging for release were seared into his brain now.

 

Annabelle escaped from the seat just as the door opened on Cas, Dean following behind with their overnight bags, and leapt into her father's outstretched arms. He rumbled a warm laugh and nuzzled his face into her soft hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dean leaned over Cas' shoulder and planted an exaggerated kiss on her forehead that made her giggle. “How's my best girl?”

 

The three of them stood there in the open doorway talking softly and cuddling together, and Samandriel busied himself with cleaning up dinner and the kitchen.

 

Sometime later, likely only a few minutes, Dean was carrying Annabelle up the stairs to her bedroom to lay her down for bed and that left him alone with Cas in the kitchen. His cheeks heated as he finished loading the dishwasher and he grabbed a towel to wipe down the counters, anything to avoid eye contact. He was passing the cloth over the center island when a hand came down on top of his and he jumped, eyes snapping up to see Cas looking at him with his head tilted in confused amusement.

 

“Sam, you don't have to do that. We never asked you to clean for us.” His voice was soft, and he remembered soft, filthy whispers in dark bedrooms. He blushed hard and stammered back. “I-Its nothing, C-cas.” Cas nodded and released his hand, stepping back around the island. At that moment Dean strolled through the doorway with a grin and wrapped his arms around Cas' waist, resting his chin on the other man's shoulder, leaning in to peck him on the cheek. Cas chuckled and slapped playfully at his shoulder, murmuring under his breath. “You didn't get enough this weekend, love?”

 

Samandriel thought he was going to catch on fire. He had _never_ noticed them like this before, and he was on his way to becoming painfully hard in a matter of seconds if he didn't stop. Luckily, Dean spoke up. “So, how _was_ our girl this weekend? Not too much of a terror for you, I hope.” Samandriel sighed gratefully and was able to focus on giving them the full report of the last two days...minus his own exploits.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

Life went back _mostly_   to normal after that. He continued to work his regularly scheduled days, and had several very proud moments over the next few weeks with Annabelle showing progress in the developmental games and activities that he and Cas had chosen together. And he did the best he could to forget about the video he had watched, and the full stack of others he now knew existed. Sometimes he found himself wandering toward the master bedroom in the quiet of the evenings after he put Annabelle to bed, a feeling terrifyingly akin to longing deep in the pit of his stomach, before he would shake himself back to reality.

 

But normal didn't last all that long, really.

 

The first time it happened, Dean and Cas had come back from wherever it was that they went on their weeknights out and Cas let out a huge yawn as soon as he hit the kitchen. He said a brief hello and goodnight to Samandriel and trudged up the stairs. Dean was in the refrigerator, pulling out a beer as he and Samandriel chatted about Annabelle and his classes.

 

It was different. He had never really spent all that much time with Dean on his own. Cas was always around talking about the latest news in childhood education, but Dean usually stayed pretty quiet, seemingly content to listen to them talk.

 

Dean came around the counter and leaned his body against it, barely six inches away from where he was sitting, and the air suddenly felt charged. Samandriel kept his eyes facing forward and tried not to let them roll back into his head as the smell of Dean's cologne teased his nose. He wanted to put his face against all that tan skin he knew was under the conservatively cut black dress shirt and breathe in until his lungs burst. He wanted to lick that skin when it was damp with sweat and other things. Dean shifted comfortably beside him and he ran his tongue over dry lips when he could see Dean out of the corner of his eye wrap his lips around the mouth of his beer bottle and take a long pull, muscles in his throat and jaw working as he swallowed. God _dammit_. He felt his cock twitch in his jeans at the sight. He wondered if one of the other videos would show Dean on his knees swallowing Cas' cock, and barely stopped himself from groaning.

 

Dean cleared his throat with a chuckle and Samandriel realized too late that he had been staring at Dean's mouth. His face burned with embarrassment and want and he looked anywhere but at Dean as he straightened and began to gather his schoolbooks and laptop from the island to shove into his bag.

 

“So Sam, man...its so weird to call you that sometimes. Too many Sam's around here.” Dean laughed to himself and Samandriel looked up. Dean's eyes caught on his and he grinned. “So, you've been sitting for us for a while now, what's it been, like four months? Five?” Samandriel nodded. “You've been with us all this time, and I've yet to hear you talk about a girlfriend. You keepin' her a secret, kid?” Samandriel flushed. “Uh...no. No girlfriend, Dean. I'm uh...well, for one thing, I'm gay, and for another, I keep really busy most of the time with school, and working with Annabelle, and there really isn't much time to go out and meet someone, you know?” Dean was nodding his head, looking off in another direction with a small smile on his face. “Yep, man do I not miss school. I worked two jobs while I was in school to take care of Sammy. But it was worth it.” He was still nodding, voice fading off. Suddenly he turned back, gaze sharp and hot and god fuck he hoped he was seeing things, because if Dean was flirting with him he didn't know what he'd do. “That's too bad about being single though, must be...lonely.” His voice was silky soft and deep and Samandriel swallowed hard. “Y-yeah...it can be sometimes.” The words came out breathy and he watched as Dean's eyes slid over him. He bit his lip and grabbed his messenger bag off the cafe chair, crossing it strategically over his groin. “I...I should be getting back. Got an early class tomorrow.” Dean nodded again and shot a look at a point over Samandriel's shoulder before he turned back with a smile. “I'll walk you out.”

 

They said goodnight at the door and as soon as the lock clicked, he ran for his car. He didn't even wait to get home, he pulled to the side of the road a few miles away from the house and ripped his jeans open. He stripped his cock fast and dirty, the slick slide of his precome making loud wet sounds in the the quiet of the front of the car. He came hard in minutes, spilling over his fist with a shout. Samandriel slumped over the steering wheel and breathed for a full five minutes before pulling out some tissues to clean himself up.

 

God he was so fucked.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Scene from Dean's POV!
> 
> Dean and Cas had seen the video footage of their deliciously cherubic babysitter getting himself off to one of their tapes almost as soon as they'd gotten home from their weekend fuckathon by the lake. They'd decided together that if Samandriel was interested, they wanted him. Wanted him badly.
> 
> They watched, they waited, for a few weeks, noticing that Samandriel blushed nearly all the time now when he was around them, and Dean was itching to test the waters, so to speak.
> 
> Dean knew he was charming, and a hell of a good flirt. In a few short minutes he knew he had their answer, and after he had locked the front door behind Samandriel, he'd called his brother to gloat. 
> 
> Sam picked up after two rings. "Heya Sammy! So dude, I think our babysitter wants to fuck us." His brother groaned on the other end of the line. "Dean...you're confusing reality with porn again. That stuff doesn't really happen." Dean laughed as he took the stairs two at a time, eager to crawl naked into bed with his fucking gorgeous husband and do a little fantasizing of their own. "Well, ya know, there was that time that Cas dressed up like a pizza man and spanked...." He chuckled at the abrupt sound of the dial tone in his ear and slipped his phone into his pocket. 
> 
> Sam could say whatever he wanted, but no matter what, they had a babysitter to seduce, and fuck if that wasn't the American Dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shameless, shameless filth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have [my lovely wife](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi) to thank for kitchen!Cas' sneaky teasing. 
> 
> Go love on her like I do. (I said go!) <3

 

God, Samandriel decided, was an asshole. If there was someone up there ruling the heavens, they were a cruel, capricious douche who obviously got a kick out of driving him insane, or were trying to get him to earn the Guinness World Record for number of times jerking off before his dick fell off. As it was, he was already starting to chafe, and that made life (and wearing pants in general) just all that much more frustrating.

 

It was _beyond_ unfair.

 

The flirting hadn't stopped, though he had tried and tried not to encourage it. Dean _had_ to know what he was doing to him. While he loved working with Annabelle, he'd begun dreading each time he had to go over there. He didn't know what to do! Dean's flirting seemed blatantly obvious, at least to him. He had even done it several times when Cas was in the room but the other man never once let on that he'd noticed anything.

 

His latest fantasy only fueled the fire of his guilt. He would lay in bed, night after night fucking himself on his own fingers while the images played through his mind. In the fantasy Dean would corner him, crowd him up against the kitchen wall, tease him by pressing that big, hard body tight against him, fingers roaming over his hips, kissing him until he surrendered. And then, when he was needy and aching and he would beg Dean to bend him over the island and fuck him, Cas would catch them. Storming into the kitchen, fury and heat setting his eyes ablaze, he would punish them both for their sins, taking Dean roughly face down on the hard linoleum until he screamed, eyes never leaving Samandriel's while he claimed what belonged to him. He would finish by forcing Samandriel to his knees, gagging him with his cock shoved down his throat, hands in his hair making him take each brutal thrust until he exploded with a snarl. Samandriel came screaming every time, and every time he felt like he was drowning in shame and the phantom taste of them both on his tongue.

 

It was getting to the point where he was worried sick that Cas would find out what his husband was doing, how Samandriel was slowly losing the battle of resisting, and fire him. The last thing he wanted to do was cause problems between them and the fear of losing one of the best jobs he'd ever had made him go the extra-extra mile when he worked, with Annabelle, with keeping the house clean and tidy while he was there, anything he could think of to try to please Cas. He wasn't above begging for forgiveness.

 

o-o-o-o-o-o

 

On a rainy Thursday afternoon, Samandriel was sitting in his Educational Psych class and for what felt like the hundredth time he found himself staring out the water streaked window, lost in his own head, instead of listening to Dr. Milton's lecture.

 

Apparently he hadn’t been all that subtle about it either, because as Dr. Milton wrapped up the lecture for the afternoon, she caught his attention and waved for him to stay behind. He sighed and began packing his bag, waiting as the classroom emptied.  When they were alone, his professor gave him a warm smile and propped a hip on the ledge of the whiteboard. “Hey Sam,” She started, and there was a note of concern in her voice. “How are things going? I can’t help but notice that you’ve seemed kind of distracted in class for the last few weeks.” He felt a flush creep over his skin as he tried to think about how to answer. To say that he had been “kind of” distracted was like saying the sky was “kind of” blue, that water was “kind of” wet, or that his life had “kind of” started to resemble a bad porno.  She crossed her arms as she peered at him. “Is it the babysitting job? You’re working with a two year old, right?” He nodded. “Yeah, Annabelle. She’s great, just things have been kind of…challenging lately, and I’m not sure how to deal with it.” There, that was nice and vague, right? She laid a soft hand on his forearm and squeezed reassuringly. “Well, I know you probably have somewhere to be right now, but if you ever need someone to talk through what you’re observing, feel free to come by my office hours and maybe we can come up with a solution.” He nodded again, biting the inside of his cheek so that he wouldn’t start laughing. Hysteria wasn’t really a good look.  Oh yes, he could see it now. Asking his professor for advice on how to deal with the worst, most confusing sexual tension ever, thanks to the parents of his charge. 

Because it most definitely was _both_ of them now. Well, he was pretty sure. 

o-o-o-o

On Tuesday night, he had been sitting at his usual spot at the kitchen island, trying to focus on the paper he needed to write for his Educational Theory class due that week. He’d been struggling to write the same paragraph for what had felt like the last hour. He’d rubbed the heels of his palms over his tired eyes and just happened to glance up at the clock. With a jolt, he’d realized it was nearly eleven, and Dean and Cas were due home any minute. Just like that his heart had begun to pound, body tensing with sick anticipation at the thought of whatever new torment Dean would come up with that time.

When the garage door rattled its way open, he’d started to shove his books and papers into his bag, wanting to be ready to bolt as soon as he could. He’d use the excuse that he needed to get home to work on his paper and that he couldn’t stay and talk. 

He had been searching for his keys, which for some reason weren’t in the side pocket of his bag where he always kept them, when they came into the kitchen, infuriatingly good looking, as usual. He’d clenched his jaw, determined not to let himself stare, because he always got caught doing it and he hadn’t wanted to give Dean any more ammunition than he already had, the handsome bastard. He was about to give his nightly report and make his exit when the sound of crying spilled over the crackly speaker of the baby monitor. Cas had excused himself to go comfort the little girl, leaving he and Dean in the kitchen alone.

Samandriel slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, as if it would be a shield from what was to come. He’d started talking about how the evening had gone while backing slowly toward the doorway. Dean had caught his movement and he’d smirked, a predatory glint in his eyes as he stepped forward in pursuit. Samandriel’s babbling had been cut abruptly short when his back hit the wall. He’d squeaked embarrassingly, trying to sidestep and correct his course, when Dean’s arms had come forward to cage him in, a hand on the wall on either side of his head. He’d swallowed painfully, desperate not to make eye contact, mind flashing immediately to the intense image of the beginning of his fantasy.  This couldn’t be happening, he’d thought. He was dreaming. Had to be. He’d fallen asleep at the island in the quiet of the house, and he was dreaming. 

He had been able to feel Dean’s body, mere inches from his own, like a line of heat, and his body had responded to his closeness. He nearly choked on his own pulse when Dean stroked the back of a thick knuckle down over his jaw. “So fucking _pretty._ ” Dean purred, mouth close to his ear, and Samandriel had shivered, blushing. He’d wanted to be offended, but he knew he had a certain…look. He was tall, nearly as tall as Cas, but slender and willowy with milky soft skin, delicate features, and wide cornflower blue eyes. Dean had used the side of his finger underneath his chin, tipping his face up until he was forced to look into those eyes. He had whimpered at the pure naked _hunger_ in those eyes and Dean growled, low and pleased, and he’d held Samandriel’s face still as he lowered his mouth. 

He knew he should have shoved Dean away, because it was wrong, because it was too overwhelming, because Cas’ soothing voice on the monitor had stopped, and he was bound to have been on his way back to the kitchen any second. He had trembled and barely managed a whispered, “ _Dean...please._ ” He hadn’t known what he was pleading for at that point, for Dean to kiss him, or to let him go. He had licked his lips, stomach clenching when Dean’s eyes flicked to catch the action and then leaned in until Samandriel had felt his breath on his lips. 

At that exact moment, he had heard footsteps on the stairs and panic like an electric shock sizzled through every single nerve ending. He’d tried to slip out from beneath Dean, but the other man brought his hips forward, pinning him to the wall. He was saved from the shame of having Dean feel his hard-on by the bag across his hips, but the pressure of it all had nearly made his head explode. He’d struggled, begging with his eyes as the footsteps drew closer. Practically at the last minute, he had squirmed free, racing for the other side of the kitchen, as far from Dean as possible. 

There was no way that Cas wouldn’t know, he’d been sure. He was breathing hard, gasping, skin flushed pink. Oh god, he was about to be fired. Or murdered.  Dean had busied himself with pouring a drink, the tiniest of smirks on his face, but to Samandriel it had looked like a neon sign above his head proclaiming “I Just Groped Our Babysitter! Ask Me How!” Cas had walked into the kitchen, stopping to peck Dean on the cheek. He’d given Samandriel a considering look. “I had assumed you would be on your way home by now, Alfie.” 

Dean had given him the nickname a few weeks ago, saying that it was because of Samandriel’s “foreign piece of crap” 1990 Alfa Romeo, but he was pretty sure it was because the thought of calling him his brother’s name while trying to get in his pants was just too weird. Unfortunately, the name had stuck. Even Annabelle called him Alfie now.

 Samandriel had blushed crimson and ducked his head. “I uh…I lost my keys somewhere.”  He said lamely.  Cas tilted his head. “I see. Well, you must not have looked very hard,” he’d turned his hand over, opening his fingers. There on his palm had sat his keys. “They were in the living room.” Cas had come close then, too close, but that seemed to be a quirk of his, as opposed to Dean’s purposeful shoving into of Samandriel’s space.  To his shock, when he’d gone to grab the keys, Cas pulled them back with a bare curve of his lips and deftly slipped his hand into Samandriel’s pocket. “You should be more careful of where you leave your things.” He had furiously tried to tell himself he had imagined the lowered tone, but he’d had to bite his lower lip hard to hold back the groan threatening to spill out of his mouth when Cas’ fingers brushed over his hard cock through the thin layers of his pocket lining and boxers. Accident. Had to be an accident. Cas didn’t want him like that. Did he?  

Cas’ hand had pulled free and he stepped back, face a picture of nonchalance, as if nothing at all had happened. Samandriel had released a shaky breath, unable to break that hot, blue gaze, “Yes, sir.” He’d said tremulously. Dean had sucked in a short, harsh breath. Oh fuck...he'd thought. Why had he said that?! It had slipped out completely against his will, and he’d blushed again. He’d seen the barely imperceptible darkening of Cas’ eyes, the slight flare of his nostrils. The kitchen had been dead silent, except for the pounding of Samandriel’s heart, which he could have sworn that the two men looking at him like he was something they’d like very much to eat could hear. He had dragged in a breath. “I…have to go. Paper to write. Bye!” 

And he ran.

o-o-o-o

He said goodbye to his professor and left campus for work with a knot in his stomach.  The rain had picked up, pounding on the roof of his car to match his pounding heart. The whole thing, all of it, was so screwed up. Never in a million years would he have _ever_ thought this would be his life. He pulled into the driveway and took a deep breath.

 Professional. He was a professional. If they wanted to play out their fantasies of trying to fuck the babysitter, well, that was their business. He didn’t have to give in, no matter how much he wanted to. He could do this. 

He let himself in the front door and headed for the living room, where he could hear the low murmur of voices. Cas was sitting on the couch with Annabelle in his lap, reading what looked like a picture book about stars and planets to her. They both looked up when he entered and Annabelle squealed. “Affie!” He couldn’t help but grin at her as she crawled down out of her father’s lap and ran for him. He scooped her up under her arms and bounced her onto his hip, holding up a hand and wiggling his fingers. She squealed again and squirmed in his arms as he pretended to try to tickle her. 

Dean came down the stairs then with a laugh. “Uh oh, Belle!” He said with mock fear. “Tickle Monsters are very, very dangerous. You better be careful!” He walked over to Cas on the couch and kissed his hair. “You ready to go, babe?” Cas nodded and unfolded himself gracefully to stand. They walked together toward the kitchen to leave. Just as they were about to pass through the doorway, Cas turned back with a smirk. “Make sure that Alfie is a good boy tonight, Annabelle.” Annabelle covered her mouth with a tiny hand and giggled. Samandriel paled, saliva drying in his mouth as he tried to ignore the subtly delivered innuendo. 

Six hours later, Samandriel was straightening up Annabelle’s playroom, having put her to bed around eight. He was tossing a stuffed unicorn and a giant rainbow slinky (that he knew for a damn fact Dean had bought for himself) into her toy chest when the house phone started ringing.  He didn’t want to let the phone ring and wake Annabelle, so he hurried to the master bedroom, where he knew the closest handset was docked. 

Picking it up breathlessly he began the scripted response Cas had given him months ago for when people called. “Hello, thanks for calling the Novak-Win-“ Deans voice broke in then. “Hey Alfie, its Dean. Look, it’s raining like crazy right now and we’re kind of stuck out at Benny and Andrea’s until it slows down a bit. Would you mind hanging out for a while? Maybe an hour or two?” Dean sounded genuinely sorry that he had to ask, and Samandriel sighed. He did have an early class on Fridays, but as long as they weren’t too late, he could make it work. “Not a problem, Dean. Annabelle is sleeping, and I’ve got plenty of homework to do anyway, so it’s fine. You two be safe, ok?” Dean chuckled good-naturedly. “Thanks so much, kid. ‘Cause I _really_ don’t wanna get Baby stuck in the mud on the side of some flooded road.” Samandriel made a non-committal noise of agreement. “And hey, you work too hard. We’re payin’ ya anyway, why don’t you relax a little, watch a movie. We’ve got a hell of a collection.” He was thankful that they were talking on the phone and Dean couldn’t see him flush at the mention of their “movie collection”. “Yeah, maybe I will. See you later, Dean.” Dean said goodbye and hung up. 

He placed the phone back in the cradle and sat heavily on the bed, resting his head in his hands. Professional, Sam. You’re a professional. Shaking his head, he stood to leave, but his eye caught the corner of a dark wooded box peeking out from underneath the bed.  He cursed himself. Curiosity was what had gotten him into this mess in the beginning. With a sigh he crossed to it, going to his knees on the soft carpet. He reached out with one hand to pull the box out. It was about one foot by two foot, polished wood with a hinged lid. He bit his lip, trying to give himself an out before he got himself in even more trouble. He lifted the lid and gasped, dropping it back down with a loud clack. Squeezing his eyes shut he urged himself to put the box back where he’d found it and just leave the room. With a whine he opened his eyes and the box again at the same time. 

The handsome wooden box, was _filled_ , every nook and cranny stuffed with sex toys. Samandriel had never seen so many outside of a sex shop. He had gone to the seedy looking store downtown from the campus, intent on having one, but he’d gotten so embarrassed thinking about handing over his item for purchase to the leering cashier that he’d left in a hurry without buying anything.

 

The longer he knelt there staring at, what he assumed, were all of Dean's toys, the harder it was to stop. He looked at each and every one, trying to imagine what they felt like, what Dean felt when he used them, or they were used on him. And he was hard. Hard and aching in his jeans, and he _wanted._ Wanted to feel the pleasure of something inside of him that wasn't just fingers.

 

He bit his lip again, stroking the tip of one finger over a [stunning toy ](http://www.amazon.com/Jopen-Comet-Spot-Silicone-Robin/dp/B009QBS4IY/ref=sr_1_34?s=hpc&ie=UTF8&qid=1384239920&sr=1-34&keywords=blue+vibrator+silicone)nestled right in the center of the box. He peered over his shoulder at the armoire. Watch a movie, Dean said. They'd be gone for an hour or two, he'd said. Without thinking he plucked the curved toy from its place and climbed up onto the bed. He carefully laid the toy on the center of the bedspread and then scooted to the end, reaching out to open the armoire. He reached into the little hiding place he had discovered and pulled out the top case, as he had before.

 

But the title on the disc this time was different. The date on this one was more recent and the title was DC:Fantasy. He quickly went about setting everything up, with none of the embarrassment he'd felt before. His mind was focused and he knew what he wanted, right in this moment. Everything else could he could handle another time. Right now he needed this.

 

Samandriel slid the disc into the slot and felt a liquid warmth spread through him, from his center outward, suffusing his limbs with a easy languidness he had never felt before. He paused the video at its start and went in search of lube. He'd never had anything more than fingers, had never done anything beyond foreplay and experimenting with anyone before, but he knew enough that he'd need lube for what he wanted to try. He found it in a bedside drawer and felt his lips curve into a soft, sinful smile.

 

He was really going to do this. He was surprised at himself. This was so much more than stroking himself off fully clothed in the dark.

 

He laid the small bottle next to the toy and hit play as he began to slip out of his clothes. He felt a thrill shiver down his spine as his jeans and briefs joined his shirt on the floor. Sucking on his lower lip he watched as Dean and Cas laid on their sides on the very same bed, legs tangled together and hands wandering over skin, kissing each other slowly, passionately.

 

He touched himself with the hand not propping him up, feeling goosebumps rise when he circled a pebbled nipple with barely there strokes. Dean was rolled onto his back with Cas stretched half on top and he moaned lowly when the other man tongued his nipple, hips rocking into his side as he slid an open palm down over his belly, fingers pointed toward the thick length resting against his thigh. Samandriel's own fingers followed the same path, and took himself in hand at the same time Cas wrapped his long, pale fingers around Dean.

 

When Cas crawled down Dean's body to take his cock into his mouth, Samandriel groaned and swiped his thumb over the sensitive head of his own cock, smearing the wetness of his precome beaded at the slit. He watched as Cas lavished attention onto Dean's flesh, as the other man spread his legs wider in an obvious invitation to touch further and fisted the sheets as he panted out his pleasure. He ran a light fingertip over the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock, and in the video Cas' hand disappeared between Dean's thighs.

 

Samandriel snatched up the lube and quickly coated his fingers, eager to follow along as Dean groaned, taking Cas' fingers easily. He reached behind himself to rub the slick liquid against his tight pucker, and his breath shuddered out of him. Cas' was making sounds of approval, words of praise filling the air, and he imagined that the words were directed at him as he slid one slim finger inside of himself. He could feel his own smooth walls clenching around the digit and it felt so good. He wasn't a stranger to the sensation, but when he quickly added another, he realized that everything felt heightened, each throb of heat and pleasure intensified as he watched them on the screen.

 

He wanted more than anything to be on the receiving end of those fingers now working steadily inside Dean. He wanted feel Dean's lips on his, tasting the need on each other's tongues. He pushed a third finger in beside the others, savoring the burn of _almost too much_ , working himself open faster, fingertips searching out that hot button that would shoot sparks through him as Cas abandoned Dean's cock with a wet pop in favor of sucking and biting at his hips and inner thighs.

 

The slow glide of Cas' fingers increased until he was punching wanton noises out of Dean's mouth with the force of his thrusting and Samandriel's head lolled on his neck, rolling back as he tried to keep pace, squeezing his lips together in an effort to keep the desperate whining moans inside. Dean whimpered and begged for Cas, and Samandriel slipped his fingers from his body, reaching for the toy next to his elbow with a shaking hand.

 

The crystalline blue glass handle was cool under his fingers, and he brought the rounded bulb of the velvety soft head to his lips. His tongue darted out curiously as Cas licked and nipped his way up Dean's body, and he sucked the toy into his mouth, coating it with as much saliva as he could manage. Cas' hands hooked under Dean's knees and pressed him open wider, lining the long, proud length of himself up with Dean's wet, twitching hole. Samandriel positioned the toy with his own, nudging the spit slick silicone against his overheated flesh, and pushed, breaching the still-tight entrance at the same time Cas sunk into Dean. A long moan ripped from his throat, echoing Dean in the video as they were simultaneously filled.

 

Samandriel worked the toy in and out in short, smooth thrusts, letting inch after inch inside. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, and nothing like what he wanted. Cas was teasing Dean with the slow, slow pace he was setting, his own hips pinning Deans, preventing his struggle to buck upwards to take more of what he wanted. Samandriel sighed as the toy stroked deep, pulling slowly back to feel the soft drag of it and his hips jerked backward when the end brushed over his prostate and he groaned.

 

Cas sat back on his knees, pulling himself out and out of Dean's body until it seemed like he would slip free of him. After a pause he slammed himself home and Dean cried out. Samandriel worked the toy inside of himself steadily, hips rocking counter to the push and glide of his wrist, watching the screen with rapt attention. “Is that what you wanted, Dean?” Another deep thrust, another slow slide back. Dean was panting, but whined when Cas stilled his hips. Cas leaned down and sunk his teeth around the meat of Dean's pectoral, right below the already swollen nipple and Dean cried out for him again when he snapped his hips forward. “Mmmm, no Dean. I bet I know what you want.” Samandriel bit his lip and groaned at the low, dirty tone, shoving the toy deeper and harder with each thrust of Cas' cock into Dean's body.

 

Cas purred. “How about that sweet little thing you've been lusting after Dean? Do you want our precious little Alfie with us?” His mouth dropped open in disbelief and heat ripped through him like a flash. He couldn't be hearing what he was hearing. “I wonder if he knows what a slut you are for a hard cock. Down your throat, in this tight little ass,” His hips slammed forward with a loud smack against Dean's body for emphasis. “I bet he tastes so good Dean, so sweet and pure, like an angel.” Samandriel gasped, “I'd make you watch as I corrupted him. Hmm do you think he'd take my cock as easily as your greedy little hole does, Dean?” Dean keened with each powerful thrust.

 

Oh sweet merciful, _fuck_. This wasn't happening. Cas couldn't be saying this shit. He fucked the toy deeper, harder, his body jerking with each word that fell from Cas' lips. “Mmm what do you think, Dean? Would you watch me fuck him? So deep, split him open on my cock, make you lay on your back like a good whore beneath us, give you a front row seat. Would you like that Dean?” Both Dean and Samandriel whimpered hard. His cock was leaking steadily, slick dribbles pooling against his hip as he fucked himself back on the toy, harder and faster, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. “I'd fuck him until he screamed, until he came all over your face, and then I'd fill him up, fill him so full that it drips out around my cock inside him.” Dean's moans had dissolved into begging sobs, begging Cas _please, please, please_ like a prayer as the other man sped his thrusts impossibly faster.

 

Cas' voice was a growl as the words kept coming, and Samandriel felt like he was on fire with each one. “I'd let you lick up the mess, let you use that filthy little tongue until I was hard again, and then I'd fuck him until he came for us, over and over, until he was stuffed so full he couldn't hold it inside. And you'd swallow it all down, wouldn't you? Hungry little comeslut that you are.” Dean screamed _yes! Please Cas, oh fuck! a_ nd came like a shotgun blast, thick white ropes striping his chest. Samandriel felt himself lock down around the hard length of the toy inside him and came just as Cas fucked into Dean hard enough to come out the other side, throwing his head back with a hoarse shout and emptied himself, body shaking and twitching like a racehorse after a sprint for the finish.

 

He had enough consciousness left to pull the toy free with a slick squelch of lube, letting it fall from numb fingers onto the bed, and then promptly blacked out.

 

o-o-o

 

He woke later, naked and sticky with sweat and various other fluids, to the house phone ringing. Fear like a lightning bolt jolted him awake faster than anything and he scrambled for the phone. “H-hello?” He stammered. “Hello, Alfie,” Cas' voice poured through the speaker and his cock twitched impossibly, flashing back to the video and every filthy thing that he'd said. “We wanted to let you know that the rain finally let up enough to head back, but we were unable to get reception for some time. We're about five minutes away now. We shall see you shortly.”

 

He stood with the phone pressed to his ear listening to the dial tone for a minute before his brain actually processed what Cas said.

 

Five minutes.

 

They were five minutes away, and he was naked as fuck, filthy with lube and his own come, the toy he'd been enthusiastically fucking himself on laid like an accusation on the rumpled bed.

 

Fuck.

 

He had never moved so fast in his life, and somehow, he was dressed, had the room in ( _fuck_ he hoped) presentable order, and was waiting in the living room trying not to panic when Dean and Cas pulled into the driveway.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Scene in Cas' POV!
> 
> To be completely honest, Castiel felt a little bit ashamed for the torment that he and Dean were putting Samandriel through. 
> 
> The poor thing obviously thought that they were trying to separately seduce him, that they were attempting to sneak behind the other's back and cheat. 
> 
> He wondered how shocked he would be if he knew the truth.
> 
> Dean had yet to let it go how brilliant he thought he was for purchasing all of those “nanny cams” before they'd started searching for child care providers. Despite how blasé Dean had been about the whole process, he was convinced they needed a complex system of cleverly hidden cameras in order to protect their daughter from whatever might harm her. Upon meeting and hiring Samandriel, they'd almost immediately deemed the expensive little cameras useless until they realized the...unintended perks of the devices.
> 
> They'd certainly never expected to see their fresh-faced babysitter pleasuring himself to one of the several homemade pornographic videos they'd made. The added bonus of being able to watch Dean ply his charms to the adorably nervous young man was admittedly intoxicating, and the sex afterward was always fierce and explosive.
> 
> And yet, here they were, on the cusp of something truly delicious.
> 
> They'd come home from Benny and Andrea's, purposely waiting until the last minute to alert Samandriel of their imminent arrival, and found him with his hair darkened with sweat plastered to his skull, color high and bright in his cheeks, and eyes far too bright and just slightly glassy. He was obviously on the verge of some sort of episode, so they'd let him rush off without so much as a pointed gaze.
> 
> But when they had finally stumbled together up the stairs, unable to wait to reach their bedroom to begin slaking their passion, they had burst through the door and stopped dead, taking in the sight of it. 
> 
> It had been hurriedly straightened up, that much was clear, but there were dark spots on the center of the bed and the coverlet was bunched to one side. Dean peeked around the edge of the bed and looked back at him with a grin. The box they'd left just slightly out, was shoved back under the bed, the lip of the lid not quite flush with the edge. 
> 
> He growled under his breath, just the barest hint of a warning that his husband should find himself somewhere comfortable, immediately. Dean's pupils blew wide and he cocked his eyebrow in a challenge, a cheeky smirk quirking his lips. Castiel advanced with the grace of a lion having locked onto his prey.
> 
> Up against the wall it was, then.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Saturday afternoon found Samandriel, once again, pulling into the Novak-Winchester's driveway. He sat in his car with the keys in his hand and stared at the door. There was an itch just under the surface of his skin, a nervous, anticipatory buzzing in his bones. He wondered if this is what addicts felt when they knew they were about to get a hit.

 

Thursday night he had managed to drive home without ending up wrapped around a telephone pole, but it was a near thing. Sleep had swallowed him under almost as soon as he'd hit the pillow, not even bothering to shower off the sweat and lube and come that had dried sticky underneath his clothes.

 

It wasn't until he'd been sitting half-catatonic in class Friday morning that it hit him. They wanted him. _They_ wanted him. As in both of them. Together.

 

He'd nearly laughed at the absurdity of the situation.

 

For weeks he'd been terrified that Dean was trying to cheat on Castiel and he'd been chosen for the job. Then Cas had touched him, flirted with him in his own enigmatic way, and he'd thought that Cas was having the same ideas.

 

And then there was the video. It was entirely possible that it really had been just a fantasy that they were playing with in the moment for the sake of getting off, but...it had felt like more than that.

 

He wiped his suddenly sweating palms on his jeans and ran his tongue over dry lips. He glanced at himself in the rearview mirror and sighed. He wasn't exactly looking his best, but he'd tossed and turned for hours last night, mind racing. He spent a minute trying to flatten a stubborn cowlick but gave up with a huff before he climbed out of the car.

 

He closed the door behind him as he stepped inside and made his way to the kitchen to lay his things down. He turned to leave for the living room and he about screamed when he found Dean leaning up against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest with a mile-wide grin on his face. His smile fell as he looked him over, and Samandriel knew that his haggard appearance hadn't gone unnoticed. He bit his lip and looked at the floor.

 

When he looked up at the sound of rustling fabric, Dean was standing in front of him, reaching for him. He thought about pulling away, but he allowed himself to be gathered up in Dean's arms. It just felt too good. Dean lifted his face with a hand under his chin, and he felt a thumb brush over the bruised circles under his eyes tenderly. “Is this because of us, Alfie? Me and Cas?” Dean sounded so concerned, so far from his usual gruff teasing tone. He blushed and looked away. Was it so obvious? Dean must have read the answer in his face because he sighed. The hand slid over his cheek, fingertips threading back into his hair and he was turned back until he saw green eyes creased with a frown. “Oh baby, I'm sorry. We got a little carried away, I think.”

 

He was about to ask what he'd meant when soft lips were pressed against his own. He gasped, lips parting around the surprised sound, but melted slowly into the feeling when Dean didn't pull away. Dean stroked a hand over his back and a tongue licked into his mouth gently. His arms wrapped around Dean's neck and the kiss deepened. Dean held him close with a hand on his hip, the other still tangled in his hair and Samandriel moaned softly when Dean's tongue slid against his own.

 

He let himself be swept away in the sensation of lips and wet warmth, in nips of teeth and tongues twining lazily together for a long moment. His brain came back online with a jolt and he pushed back from Dean with his hands fisted in his shirt at the shoulders. Breathlessly he gasped, “Dean, wait....Cas-”

 

“Cas is enjoying the view.” He spun, still wrapped in Dean's arms, toward Cas' gravelly voice coming from the doorway. He blushed again and felt a reassuring squeeze at his hip as he looked at Cas. Cas walked forward slowly, looking amazing as ever in a navy blue button up with sleeves rolled to the elbows tucked into slim black slacks. His eyes were dark and hot and Samandriel felt the pull of it, as helpless to pull away from it as the tide to the moon.

 

When Cas was close enough that Samandriel could feel the heat of him, he reached out to stroke his fingers over his cheek. Samandriel closed his eyes at the touch and turned his face into Cas' palm, lips brushing over his wrist. He opened his eyes to find Cas smiling down at him, and he breathed out a soft sigh. He laid his hands tentatively on Cas' lean hips, sliding up over his chest when the man stepped forward to claim his mouth with a deep, hungry kiss. Cas nudged him back with his body until he was pressed against the man behind him. His fingers clenched in the shirt under his hands when he felt the thick heat of Dean's cock push against his ass, the long line of Cas' against his hip. He groaned when Dean's mouth dropped to the tender patch of skin just below his ear and felt his body go boneless, supported by their hands and hips pinning him in place. Cas ate the sounds from his mouth and Samandriel rolled his hips instinctively, skin buzzing when twin growls rumbled through the chests on either side of him. Calloused fingers in his hair turned his face away from Cas', and he felt his lips slide down over his jaw, down the pale column of his throat. Dean pressed light kisses to to corner of his mouth and then kissed him, tongue diving in deep at the same time Cas pulled the collar of his shirt to the side and began sucking his mark onto Samandriel's skin. He choked out a gasping moan as they took him apart with lips and hands, bodies rocking in sync into his. When Cas' palmed him firmly through his jeans pleasure shot up his spine like an electric shock and he bucked against the perfect pressure.

 

One of Dean's arms wrapped around his chest, the other hand still cupping the back of his head as they kissed. Samandriel's mind was a haze of _want more_ and _god yes, right now_ , but as he surrendered himself to their whims, something was struggling to swim up through his mind. Something he was...forgetting. He felt hands brush over his belt buckle, felt the delicious little thrill when it was tugged on, tugged open.

 

Just as fingers started to dip under the waistband of his underwear, it came back to him. That thing he forgot. It took more effort than was probably dignified to pull away from Dean's mouth. “What....” He gasped. Hands continued to touch, to slide, but he had their attention at least. He tried to get the words out, but at that moment Cas plunged his hand into his briefs and squeezed him in a soft, hot circle of fingers. He cried out, Dean steadying him as Cas' stroked him gently. They looked down at him expectantly, matching expressions on their faces. “What about Annabelle? Don't you...” He whined when the palm of Cas' hand stroked like hot silk over the slick head of his cock. “Don't you guys...have somewhere to be?” Not that he wanted this to stop...ever, but it would be embarrassing as hell if a cranky, just-woke-up-from-her-nap two year old decided she needed attention when he was about to come in his pants at the mercy of her fathers.

 

Dean's hand slid underneath his shirt, pushing it up as his fingers searched out Samandriel's hard, aching nipples and leaned down to mouth at his ear. “Annabelle is with Sam and the girls for the weekend.” The hand wrapped around him slipped down, cupping his balls before fingertips damp with his own pre-come nudged at his hole as Cas moved in to nip at his other earlobe. “And we're just where we need to be right now, angel.”

 

It was a miracle that he didn't come right there, panting in the bright afternoon sun streaming through the kitchen window.

 

o-o-o

 

Samandriel was stretched out over their bed, naked but for his powder blue briefs, propped up against Cas' bare chest, between his open thighs. Slender fingers pinched and twisted his nipples, a searingly wet mouth sucking and biting his neck and shoulders as Dean's firm grip spread his legs open, pushed them up to hook over his broad shoulders while he nuzzled his face over Samandriel's cock trapped behind cotton soaked through in patches from pre-come and Dean's saliva where he'd mouthed and sucked at him through the cloth. He dug his heels into Dean's back when his tongue lapped at the head of his cock, soft moans falling from his lips, hips rocking in tiny jerks with each puff of heated breath.

 

Dean was naked, kneeling with his legs spread wide, his own hips thrusting against the air as he chased the pulsing vibrations of the remote controlled plug seated deep inside him. Cas had whispered, low and dirty in his ear that he had fucked Dean that morning, filled him with his come and plugged him up. Dean had stared up at Cas, eyes lust-blown and riveted on his face when Cas told Samandriel that Dean would only be allowed to come on the toy, and only when Cas gave him permission.

 

He cried out when Dean's tongue licked its way down to his hole, so hot through the damp fabric, and he squirmed in their arms, needing more, feeling teased to within an inch of his life. He sobbed out a broken _yes_ when Dean slipped his underwear over his ass and threw them over the side of the bed. Hands lifted, turned him until he was settled on his hands and knees between Cas' legs. Cas' cock was thick and hard in his charcoal grey boxer briefs, a large wet spot darkened at his hip. Cas' fingers slid through his hair to guide him down to his lap, and Samandriel closed his eyes as he dragged his mouth and nose over the firm flesh beneath. He breathed in deeply, pulling the musky scent of arousal into his lungs, mouth watering with anticipation of the taste, wanting to feel the weight of it on his tongue as it pushed into him. Samandriel's hands wandered up Cas' legs, feeling the tickle-scratch of hair on his thighs as he brushed over them, fingers reaching to hook under the elastic waistband of the offending clothing. Cas grabbed his wrists, holding them in place, and he looked up at that handsome face in confusion. Cas smirked and shook his head. “Just your mouth, angel.” He bit his lip and shivered at the tone of Cas' voice, so in control despite the fact that he had to be hard enough to pound nails.

 

Obediently he lowered his head, mouth open as he sucked at Cas' hipbones jutting up above the line of his boxers. Using his teeth he tried again and again to pull the fabric down enough to release Cas' cock. He whined in frustration when it didn't happen as easily as they made it look in some of the videos he'd watched. Cas turned his face back up with his chin held in the cradle of his hand. “Focus, Alfie. You want to be a good boy, don't you?” He whimpered, nodding quickly. Cas released him and he dropped his head again, determined now. With a combination of short tugs at the waistband and pulling at the fabric below with his lips, he was rewarded when the thick crown of Cas' cock appeared. He looked up at Cas with a grin and the the pleased smile he received in return was more than worth the effort. “Good boy, Alfie. You know what to do now, angel.” He swallowed the liquid pooling in his mouth as he looked down at his prize. With his eyes focused on Cas' face, he held out his tongue, groaning when it touched the tip, Cas' pre-come spreading over his tongue like honey. He mouthed and kissed at the head for a few minutes before using his nose to nudge the waistband down further, revealing more of Cas' length. He sucked the wide head into his mouth, tongue swirling against the sensitive ridge of flesh beneath it. The taste and feel of it was incredible, and his eyes fluttered shut, just trying to concentrate on the feeling. Opening wider, he slid inch after slow inch into his mouth, bobbing back up to lick and suck after each dip down. He was able to take a little over half of Cas easily, and he worked what he couldn't reach with his lips and tongue when he pulled off.

 

He was in the process of swallowing that gorgeous cock again, feeling it nudge against the back of his throat when a broad tongue swiped over his exposed hole. He cried out around the cock in his mouth and Cas cursed, hips bucking up involuntarily, shoving the head of his cock deep into Samandriel's throat. He choked, pulling off with a spluttering gasp, whipping his head around to stare at Dean's grinning face. A moan ripped out of his chest when Dean pointed his tongue and went back to work, licking into him, tongue spearing as deeply as it could reach. He was rolling his hips back against Dean's face and Cas tapped his cheek with a finger, reminding him that he had work to do as well.

 

Holding himself up on trembling knees, he gripped Cas' hips, digging in hard each time slick muscle dipped into his hole. Unable to stifle his moans, he sucked Cas down with fervor, shuddering around him as Dean did wicked things with his tongue. Cas' hands slid over his face, fingertips tracing his spit soaked lips stretched around him. He sucked harder, cheeks hollowing with the effort as his moans muffled by the cock in his mouth raised in pitch and frequency. Fingers fisted into his hair suddenly and Cas held Samandriel's head still while he fucked up into his mouth, cockhead popping into his throat each time. A growled out “Fuuuck! Yes!” came from above him as he swallowed hard around him, saliva dripping down his chin, slicking his chest. Dean's tongue moved impossibly fast, and he screamed around it all, come shooting hard against the sheets just as Cas pulled him roughly off of his cock, collapsing back against the headboard with a gasping laugh.

 

Samandriel was a mess, feeling like his bones had turned to jello, twitching on the bed as Cas hauled him up into his arms to rest his head against his sweaty shoulder. Dean crawled up the mattress and moaned when Cas hooked a hand behind his neck and yanked him down for a fierce kiss. Samandriel watched as Cas licked into Dean's mouth, wondering if he could taste him on Dean's tongue and his cock gave a weak twitch. Cas held them both in his lap, Dean trying and failing at being subtle as he humped slowly against Cas' hard thigh. Cas' hand slipped to Dean's painfully hard looking cock and squeezed at the base, shaking his head. “No, Dean.” Dean whimpered hard, slumping against Cas' free shoulder, and Cas made a small noise of sympathy as he stroked his face, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Cas was still hard as a rock, but he seemed more concerned with helping to ease Dean and Samandriel through their own respective aftershocks than getting himself off. Interesting.

 

o-o-o

 

Ten minutes and some creative positioning later, Samandriel was on his knees again, this time straddling Dean's thighs, fighting to keep his eyes open and on the man beneath him as Cas' long fingers worked inside him. Dean and Samandriel had been told to stay still, which Samandriel thought worked in theory, but when he had a hard cock slotted so perfectly against his own and clever fingers stretching him open, all he wanted to do was rut himself against Dean and make them both come so hard they passed out.

 

He shivered when Cas slid his fingers out slowly, spreading them as wide as they would go as he did. Dean's hands slid over his shoulders, stroking his back and pulling him down for a kiss as Cas shuffled on his knees behind them. “Ready for me, angel?” Cas whispered in his ear, and he moaned when he felt the blunt head of his cock nudge up against his stretched hole.

 

While they were getting ready for round two, Samandriel had blushingly confessed that he was technically a virgin, hiding his face in his hands. It was Dean who had pulled his hands away and kissed him softly, carding fingers through his hair as he reassured him that they would take care of him, and not to be embarrassed. Part of his mind was still reeling at the idea that not only was one of his greatest fantasies actually coming true, but that his first time was going to be not at the hands of a fumbling college frat boy, but at the hands of two of the most patient, loving, unbearably attractive men he'd ever met.

 

He bit his lip and looked down at Dean, who smiled up at him and nodded encouragingly. He twisted to see Cas behind him, swallowing hard at the sight of Cas with one hand wrapped around himself, stroking slowly, pressed just against him. He felt his well-stretched hole clench and flutter as Cas looked at him with steady blue eyes. There was no pressure, no force, and there would never be. It was up to him. He could get up and leave, and there would be no hard feelings. But there was no way he could leave, he wanted so badly. Samandriel took a deep breath and gave Cas a wobbly smile, nodding his head.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut when one hand came down briskly on his tender ass. “I need you to say it, Alfie. Are you ready for me?” He breathed through the sting radiating heat over his skin, opening his eyes again, staring straight at Cas. “Yes, Sir. I'm ready.” Cas' eyes flashed like heat-lightning, his jaw clenched, and then he was pushing forward, a hand on Samandriel's hip as he guided himself into his tight, aching body.

 

Samandriel cried out as he was filled, cries falling into low moans as Cas fed him inch after inch so slowly he thought he might scream. But it felt _so fucking good_. So big, bigger than fingers, than Dean's toy, so fucking perfect. Cas grunted gently when he reached the end, hips pressed tight against Samandriel's ass. His head had fallen to Dean's chest, and Dean stroked his hair as Cas' hands stroked feather light over his shoulders and his back, down his spine until they rested at his hips. “You move when you're ready, angel. Take your time.” The words were soft, but Cas was hard and throbbing inside of him, and he wanted that, all of that heat thrusting over and over again. He gave himself a minute to adjust, and then rolled his hips experimentally, gasping at the slick slide. Fingers tightened on him and teeth nipped at his ear. “Alright, Alfie. I'm going to fuck you now. When I start moving, I want you to move, too. You and Dean are going to move together, and I want you to come when you feel you need to. I'm going to come inside you, and when I pull out, I want you to try your best to hold it in. Do you think you can do that?” Samandriel whimpered. “Yes, sir.”

 

Cas kissed his cheek sweetly and then straightened, thumbs rubbing soft circles into Samandriels skin. He groaned hard as Cas slid out, out, until Samandriel thought he would fall out completely and then his breath caught in his chest when he thrust forward. Samandriel rocked against Dean when Cas pulled back and they both moaned hard at the feeling of velvet skin sliding together. Each forward thrust came steadily harder and faster, until the sound of flesh thudding on flesh competed with the the pleasured sounds rising from all three.

 

Unexpectedly, Cas brought one leg up to rest on the bed beside Dean and Samandriel's hips. The angle changed dramatically, and Cas was fucking down hard, slamming directly into his prostate with each snap of his hips. Samandriel screamed as he ground down onto Dean's cock, both of their pre-come had made a slick mess of their stomachs, but the wet glide felt fucking fantastic the faster he moved. He was so close, fuck, again, so close. Dean was crying out beneath him as Cas ramped up the vibration of his plug, hips jerking, fingers digging into Samandriel's sides as he fought and fought not to come without permission. Cas was pounding into him so hard he could see stars flashing in his eyes, and his hands tightened hard on his hips. “Fuck. Gonna come, angel. Gonna fill up this tight, sweet little ass.” Samandriel keened, back arching, clenching down on the thick cock fucking him open and came for the second time, stripes of come smearing between he and Dean. Cas growled and used his hips like handles, pulling him back against him hard, harder until he too came with a shout, spilling deep inside Samandriel, burning hot as he twitched and pulsed. Dean was panting and whimpering beneath the weight of them both, and Cas rolled onto the mattress, his arms around Samandriel pulling him off the tortured man below. He felt Cas slipping from within him and he remembered to squeeze down, trying hard to keep everything inside like Cas asked.

 

He was breathing hard, back cradled against Cas' chest when he heard Dean begging. “Please, Cas. Please, please please let me come.” Cas stretched out an arm and brushed his fingertips over quivering lips. Dean's whole body was shaking with the effort of holding himself back. Samandriel admired the pure strength of will that it took to do it. He reached out, too, stroking his hand down Dean's side. Cas kissed behind his ear and whispered loud enough for Dean to hear. “He's such a good boy, isn't he Alfie? So good for me, all the time.” Tears leaked from the corners of Dean's eyes at the praise and he kissed the fingers at his lips, the shaking in his limbs calming slowly. “What do you think, angel? Should I reward him for being so good?” Samandriel hummed against Cas' bicep. “Yes, sir.” Cas groaned softly. “Such good boys. Every man should be so lucky.” One hand slipped down Samandriel's back, and he jumped when fingers circled his puffy, well-fucked hole. “How are you feeling? Do you think you could go again, angel, or are you too sore?” He opened his mouth to answer yes right away, but Cas cut in first. “Be honest, Alfie.” Chastened, he took stock of the way his body felt. Boneless, delicious, a nice deep ache inside, but not sore. “I think I'm alright to go again, sir. Yes. Please.” Cas nuzzled against him, nipping playfully at the knob of his spine.

 

Cas sat up then, and clapped his hands together. “Alright, boys. This is what we're going to do. Dean, baby, I want you to scoot up, sit up against the headboard.” Dean moved where he was told and sat, looking strung-out and exhausted, but his cock stood hard and dark with blood between his legs. Cas looked to Samandriel then. “Alfie, I want you to ride Dean, but facing me. Dean, I want you to come inside our angel, fill him up even more. Alfie, if you can come again, don't hold back. When you're done, I want Dean to clean you up.” Dean whined, a fresh spurt of pre-come sliding down his cock. Samandriel shivered, biting his lip. He remembered what Cas had said in the video. Dean cleaning his come up, licking it out of him. _Fuck._ Samandriel thought that if he never had sex again in his entire life, this day might just be enough to last him forever.

 

Dean held out his arms and he crawled to him. Dean kissed him deeply, tongue sweeping over every inch of his mouth. With a final kiss, he turned Samandriel, showing him how to sit, how to hold himself . Dean held his cock in a tight fist and guided him down with a palm on his lower back. They both cried out as Samandriel sank down, feeling the stretch of Dean's wider cock so fucking good. When he was seated fully, he ground down, rolling his hips in a tight figure eight until Dean clenched his fingers on his hips. “Baby, if you keep doin' that this ain't gonna last long enough for me to fuck you like I want.” His voice hissed out of his teeth and Samandriel groaned, head falling back to Dean's shoulder. Mouth against Dean's ear he whispered. “Fuck me, Dean. Fuck me until you come so hard I can taste it.” Dean cursed and lifted him by his hips until the head of Dean's cock pulled at his rim. “Oh I'll make sure you can taste it baby, don't you worry.” With that he bent his knees and planted his feet firmly on the mattress, and snapped his hips up so hard the breath was punched out of Samandriel's body. “Oh fuck, Dean. _Fuck._ ” There was no talking then, as Dean fucked like his life depended on it. Samandriel figured out how to bounce along with him, slamming his hips down at the same time Dean fucked up into him. It was wild, animal, and Samandriel had almost forgotten about Cas until he growled loud. He pried his eyes open, gasping out a moan when he saw Cas at the end of the bed, stroking his cock at the same pace as Dean's thrusts. The fire-bright, fierce look in his eyes was all for Dean, their eyes locked on each other as they climbed the peak of their climax together. It was one of the most fearsomely beautiful things Samandriel had ever seen, and it drove him over the edge, _again_. He must have tightened hard around Dean because his furious rhythm stuttered. His voice was wrecked when he called out. “Gonna come, Cas. Baby please...lemme come, please!” Cas held his gaze for one beat, two, and nodded, a bare tilt of his head, and Dean slammed him down hard, grinding up in tiny, hard jerks of his hips and exploded, a burst of liquid heat that almost had Samandriel coming a fourth time. Cas gave a hard groan and Samandriel watched as he spilled over his own fist. He flopped back against Dean, unable to support his long limbs and Dean barked out a laugh, wrapping his arms around Samandriel's middle and kissing his neck and shoulders gently.

 

When they both came down from the high of their orgasm, Dean reminded him to clench down to hold in both Dean and Cas' come as he pulled out. Feeling incredibly full, he laid back on the bed, let Dean arrange him how he would. Dean spread his legs open, holding him tightly as he jerked at the first stroke of a tongue over his oversensitive hole. And then he screamed as Dean sealed his mouth around him and sucked hard. It was so much, too fucking much, and he was on the verge of tears and begging Dean to stop when Dean pulled away. Dean crawled up his body and hovered over his mouth. When all Samandriel did was look confused, he grinned around his mouthful and tapped a finger against Samandriel's lips.

 

_Oh._

 

With a sheepish squirm, he opened his mouth. Dean's lips parted and thick, white come dribbled out of his mouth and into Samandriel's. When he had all of it, he swallowed, and it was obviously the right decision, because Dean growled and dropped his mouth to kiss him deeply, licking the remnants of come out of his mouth. Cas appeared at his side and he watched them kiss, Cas tasting himself and Dean on his husbands tongue, and they moaned into each other's mouths. Dean pulled back laughing and rolled neatly to Samandriel's side, turning him onto his hip and snuggling up behind him. Cas laid down in front, a perfect mirror of how they had been earlier in the kitchen, and he smiled. Cas kissed him softly. “Is that what you wanted, angel?” He sighed happily and nodded. “Yes, sir.” Cas stroked his cheek and grinned. “Just Cas now, Alfie.” He blushed and nodded again, tucking his face into Cas' chest as arms wrapped around him from both sides. Out of the corner of his eye he saw their fingers lacing together where they rested on Samandriel's hip.

 

He fell asleep, snug between them, with a smile on his face.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy semi-dirty epilogue! and Christmas! and Babies!

 

_December 2013_

 

Samandriel was tidying up after he and Annabelle's Christmas tea party now that the little girl was passed out soundly in her toddler bed.

 

He wasn't at all sure how other people did it, but his life after the most mind-blowing sex ever (well, so far, but he didn't think that record was getting broken anytime soon) had gone back pretty much to normal, better even than it had been before that day. He was relaxed around Dean and Cas now, and they all got along better than ever.

 

If on occasion Dean pushed him up against the wall in the kitchen and kissed him stupid, or if Cas gave him _that look_ and he wanted to fall to his knees and beg, well, that was between them.

 

He knew there was no chance of a relationship, nor did he want one. The two of them were so damn perfect for each other it was sickening sometimes. He wanted that, and he was hopeful that he'd find it. But for now, he enjoyed what there was to enjoy, and they never teased or led him on unless they were planning on following through.

 

It was enough.

 

He glanced at his watch and saw that it was close to eleven, and that Dean and Cas would be pulling up any minute. From what they had told him, tonight was a very special celebration for their family.

 

He was relaxed on the couch reading through a educational journal when they came through the door. He waited for them to make it into the living room, and his grin widened when he heard the thud of a body up against the wall and a soft groan.

 

Nearly five minutes later they walked into the living room (Cas' hair a fucking wreck, clearly courtesy of Dean's fingers if his blissed out I Just Got A Blow-Job face meant anything) with huge smiles on their faces.

 

He cocked an eyebrow at them. “So?”

 

“It's a boy! We're gonna have a boy!” Cas sounded more gleeful than he'd ever heard him, and Dean and Samandriel laughed.

 

Over the last month, Dean and Cas had told him how they'd been struggling for the last year or so to find a surrogate for their next baby. Samandriel had met Charlie a few weeks ago when they had finally decided on her, and Dean was so smitten by her vast knowledge of Star Wars that he'd invited her and her partner Dorothy over for dinner. Samandriel had kept Annabelle busy while they talked business, but the group (including Samandriel after Annabelle had gone down for bed) had sat around the living room talking and laughing (and Cas not getting references) for hours. Tonight they had met up with Charlie for their weekly dinner out and she had surprised them with a gender reveal.

 

He jumped up from the couch, extremely happy for them both and he went to Cas to hug him tightly. When he went to turn to Dean, Cas held on and Dean pressed himself comfortably against his back. He hugged them both, just like that, until he could squirm away with a laugh.

 

He packed up to leave and found them both standing by the front door. Cas was holding an envelope and Dean was holding a giftwrapped package and wearing the most shit-eatingest grin ever seen by man. Samandriel narrowed his eyes suspiciously and they both laughed. They held out their packages and he took them. He was about to slide a finger under the neat wrapping when Cas cleared his throat. He looked up and his grin dropped. _That fucking look_. He gulped. Cas smirked. “Don't open till Christmas, angel.”

 

Samandriel nodded. “Yes, sir.”

 

o-o-o

 

_Christmas Day_

 

Samandriel woke unreasonably excited on Christmas. He was pretty much on his own this year, but he had a little miniature Christmas tree with a tiny pile of presents underneath. His blood sang with anticipation, but he left Dean and Cas' gift for last, just to tease himself. For all he knew it could be socks (or underwear, Dean had ruined more than a few pairs) but it was still incredibly exciting just making himself wait.

 

There was a gift from Kevin, a gift card to the educational supplies store (which would come in handy when he started in-classroom for student teaching) and a few gifts his parents had sent him in the mail.

 

He opened the card first. He was pretty sure that was some kind of etiquette thing. Inside the card was Cas' tidy print, wishing him a happy holiday and how much he treasured the friendship that they had developed. He laughed when he saw Dean's post script of “ _Yeah, what he said ;P”_ There was also a check, a Christmas bonus check that made his eyes bug out. He closed the card and set it aside before reaching for the gift. With shaking fingers he slid the wrapping from the rectangular package. Inside was a plain gift box with a lid that he pulled off greedily, tearing at the delicate sparkly tissue paper inside.

 

His jaw dropped open.

 

There nestled in the paper was the toy he had used all that time ago. His cheeks burned, so damn glad he had decided _not_ to do Christmas morning with Kevin. How the fuck had they known?

 

He was about to put the lid back on and set the box aside for later (cause damn if he was going to let a gift go to waste) he saw the edge of a clear jewel CD case and his heart pounded. He lifted the toy and pulled the case out.

 

He was going to combust. Die of spontaneous human combustion on fucking Christmas day next to a fucking dildo and a sex tape.

 

The date on the tape was _that day_. It was their tape, the three of them. He frowned, definitely sure that no one had taken the time to set up a camera as far as he knew.

 

He shrugged. He bit his lip and looked around his dorm, as if someone were there before he gave in, grabbing the toy and the DVD and headed for his bedroom.

 

Slipping out of his pajamas he laid the toy down and got up to put the tape in.

 

With a wicked grin he watched the DVD slide into the slot with Dean's sharpied handwriting titled Dean/Cas(and Alfie):Big Bang 2013.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who stuck along for the ride! It was hella dirty fun, lemme tell ya.
> 
> Also, never believe me when I say I'm going to write a short PWP. This fucking bastard was supposed to be a oneanddone-shot, and it ended up being 15k+ of pure fucking porn.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy guess who got a porny, kinky, schmoopy [sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1403830)?


End file.
